Haunted
by Lyra Stevens
Summary: One-shot & Song-fic. Hermione tem uma relação problemática com o marido devido ao fantasma de alguém conhecido de ambos... O que acontecerá? Descubram: Leiam a fic!


**Haunted**

_Footsteps on the stairs_

_But not really there_

_Feel like there's someone watching me_

_Shadows on the wall_

_Its past down the hall_

_When I look there's nothing to see_

Hermione caminhava lentamente pela casa enorme e vazia. Absorvia todos os pormenores daquele que era o lugar onde vivia, num estado de espírito indiferente e apático. E tempos, aquele casarão já fora o seu lar, quando ainda estava demasiado cega para perceber tudo. Mas agora via. Via até de mais.

Parou junto à grande escadaria de mármore, tão fria e perfeita que era impossível ficar-lhe alheio. Aqueles degraus lisos e impessoais conferiam uma certa imponência ao hall. Mas Hermione não gostava deles, lembravam-lhe bem demais a frieza com que _ele_ às vezes a tratava.

De repente, o som de passos encheu o espaçoso hall de entrada. A morena virou bruscamente a cabeça, tentando ver quem produzia aquele ruído furtivo e sombrio. Mas não estava ali ninguém. O topo das escadas estava tão vazio quanto a casa em si.

Hermione sentiu uma comichão na nuca, voltando-se repentinamente para a porta de entrada. Também esta mostrava uma frieza dolorosa. E não estava lá ninguém. Mas ela sentia os olhos de alguém ausente cravados nela, observando-a onde quer que fosse. Não se conseguia livrar da sensação de estar a ser observada.

Uma sombra na parede chamou a atenção de Hermione, mas era apenas isso: uma sombra negra.

_You say that you let her go_

_Turned the page and closed the door_

_I can't get inside your head_

_Cause when I try, she's there instead_

- Ron? – inquiriu Hermione, inaudivelmente. Ela sabia que não era ele, nunca era ele. Ronald Weasley estava sempre demasiado ocupado a trabalhar para chegar a casa a tempo de jantar.

O suspiro pesado de Hermione quase não se ouviu, como se as paredes tentassem absorver tudo aquilo que tinha a ver com a morena. Ela sentia que também a casa sentia a falta _dela_. Afinal, _ela _fora a dona inicial da casa, juntamente com Ron. Hermione era apenas uma estranha, uma hóspede temporária.

Ele dizia incessantemente que já _a_ esquecera, mas Hermione não era parva. Conseguia ver perfeitamente os olhos _dela _no olhar dele, uma réstia de esperança que nunca esmoreceria.

_I can't compete with a memory_

_How can I fight with someone that I can't see_

_There's two of us but it feels like three_

_I wish a ghost would just let us be_

_Boy you're everything I ever wanted_

_But I gotta let you go 'cause this love is_

_Haunted_

Melancolicamente, a morena passou o dedo indicador numa fotografia _dela_ que ainda estava pendurada no cimo da escadaria, mesmo em frente à porta. Mesmo o gesto de deixar ali o retrato era uma prova de amor, pois não havia maior lugar de destaque que aquele. Quantas vezes já lhe dissera para trocar a fotografia por uma do seu casamento? Hermione já lhes perdera a conta. Mas Ron não cedia, insistia terminantemente que aquela fotografia _pertencia_ ali, não tendo outro argumento para a sua teimosia.

A sensação de estar a ser observada permanecia, e era ainda mais forte ao olhar os amáveis olhos azuis da bela mulher do retrato. Mas Hermione tinha plena consciência que tudo aquilo era pura estupidez, _ela _simplesmente não podia continuar "viva" se não se tornara um fantasma.

- Eu amo-o tanto… - sussurrou, confidenciando com a mulher da fotografia. Ela sorria sem parar, sempre o mesmo sorriso amável, inocente e um pouco louco. A certa altura, _ela _penteou os longos cabelos loiros com os dedos, dando a sensação que o seu cabelo era uma cascata de fios de ouro.

_Ela _continuava ali, mas não era um fantasma. Não, não era um fantasma… era uma coisa muito mais viva.

Era uma memória.

_You say that she's gone_

_That you moved on_

_So why do I feel her eyes on me_

_And there's other chains_

_Keep us in pain_

_Won't you please tell her set you free_

Tendo o coração aprisionado a _ela _por correntes inquebráveis, Ron não percebia que magoava a actual esposa. O amor, o carinho ou a simples amizade por Hermione há muito que deixara de se notar no seu olhar, se é que alguma vez se notara verdadeiramente.

Mas o pior de tudo era que Hermione sabia que ele nunca se iria libertar dessas correntes.

E ela sentia-se mais uma vez acorrentada à memória _dela_. Sabia perfeitamente que ele nunca _a_ iria esquecer, mas porque é que ele não fazia um esforço? A simples falta de interesse dele mostrava-lhe que aquele amor não ia durar, se é que se podia chamar de amor. Ela ainda o amava… mas e ele?

_Sometimes when you look passed me_

_Your eyes see someone I can't see_

_So I'm giving up this war_

_Cause I can't fight it anymore_

Nesse momento, ouviu-se um baque, acompanhado do aparecimento de uma figura alta e ruiva. Ronald chegara a casa vindo de mais um dia extenuante de trabalho.

- Olá, Hermione… - suspirou ele, pousando a pasta de trabalho no chão e chegando-se à mulher, pronto a beijá-la.

Impulsionada pelo seu coração, Hermione desviou-se do beijo com um tal horror e tristeza espelhados nos olhos cor de chocolate que Ron deu um passo para trás. Hermione tinha quase a certeza que Ron não a vira a si, que vira _a outra _no seu lugar. Apeteceu-lhe esbofeteá-lo, mas sabia perfeitamente que não tinha coragem de bater naquele rosto sardento que tanto amava. E, para além disso, estava cansada de lutar, cansada de tentar contrariar aquela situação, tão dolorosa e difícil para ela. Apetecia-lhe tanto desistir, resignar-se…

_I can't compete with a memory_

_How can I fight with someone that I can't see_

_There's two of us but it feels like three_

_I wish a ghost would just let us be_

_Boy you're everything I ever wanted_

_But I gotta let you go 'cause this love is_

_Haunted_

- O que se passa? – perguntou, com uma elegante sobrancelha ruiva subtilmente arqueada. Hermione não conseguia deixar de admirar a perfeição daquele gesto, mesmo sabendo que era como se cravasse um punhal no seu próprio coração. Ver aquele homem alto e belo, com cabelos como labaredas e olhos como lagos sem conseguir alcançar-lhe o coração era como estar em frente a um bolo delicioso e apetecível sem poder comê-lo.

- Ron… - o simples nome dele ardia-lhe nos lábios, apaixonadamente a dolorosamente.

A expressão do ruivo alterou-se de espantada para preocupada, ao ver que a esposa estava pálida como um fantasma e doentiamente apática. Era certo que ele não a amava como amara e que ainda amava a antiga esposa, mas preocupava-se com Hermione e queria vê-la feliz.

Então, porque é que ela estava cada vez mais infeliz?

Hermione olhou-o mais uma vez, e viu que ele olhava o retrato no topo da escadaria. Será que Hermione era inferior a _ela_? Era ambas belas, embora de maneira diferente. Hermione era mais madura e sensual, com um corpo bem delineado e um rosto atraente, enquanto que _ela _fora mais magra e infantil, com um corpo quase sem curvas mas um rosto angelical e terrivelmente bonito. Mas _ela _sempre irradiara uma aura mágica, inocente e bondosa que atraía muitos homens.

Porém, ninguém poderia dizer que uma era melhor que a outra.

_Wish I could cast a spell to make her spirit leave_

_(Oh, no)_

_The bars are closing and it's so damn hard to breath_

_And ain't nothing I can do about it_

Sentindo-se quase a sufocar de desespero ao ver o olhar apaixonado com que Ron fitava o retrato _dela_, Hermione relembrou um encantamento há muito esquecido, escondido num recanto longínquo e sombrio da sua mente. Agora, lembrava-se de tudo sobre ele: onde o encontrara, para que servia, como se executava e os seus resultados. A memória de uma Hermione mais jovem pairou diante os olhos de Hermione Granger, recordando-a daquela tarde em que lera um livro de magia negra em busca de informação sobre Horcruxes. Aquele era um livro tenebroso e horrível, mas ela teimara em lê-lo do princípio ao fim, com o objectivo de ficar mais informada em relação a possíveis feitiços que ela, Ron e o famoso Harry Potter poderiam vir a ter que enfrentar, na luta contra Voldemort. Afinal, Hermione nunca precisara muito dos conhecimentos que adquirira com aquele livro; eram todos demasiado horrorosos sequer para se pensar neles. Mas ela lembrava-se completamente de um encantamento que chamara a sua atenção, por ser demasiado puro para estar num livro de Magia Negra. _Encantamento Renascere_. Um arrepio involuntário percorreu-lhe o corpo, ao relembrar-se do nome. O tempo tinha parado para ela se lembrar de tudo aquilo, e ela não ia permitir que o mínimo detalhe se lhe escapasse. Esforçou-se por apreender todo o conhecimento que brotava para ela, atenta aos pormenores mais insignificantes.

- É aqui que tudo termina… - murmurou, iniciando o Encantamento.

Consciente que Ron não se aperceberia de nada, uma vez que o tempo estava parado, Hermione acariciou-lhe ternamente a maçã do rosto, sentindo pela última vez o toque suave da pele sardenta do amado.

E, então, fechou os olhos. Não havia volta a dar – já tinha tomado a sua decisão. O Encantamento Rensacere consistia em dar a própria vida em troca do renascimento de outra pessoa. Hermione tinha que visualizar a pessoa com quem trocaria o direito de viver e tinha que desejar ardentemente que ela estivesse viva, enquanto murmurava as terríveis mas puras palavras do encantamento.

Sempre ouvira dizer que não se podia ressuscitar os mortos, mas algo lhe dizia que o encantamento ia resultar. Ela _sabia_ que iria resultar.

_I can't compete with a memory_

_How can I fight with someone that I can't see_

_There's two of us but it feels like three_

_I wish a ghost would just let us be_

_Boy you're everything I ever wanted_

_But I gotta let you go cause this love is_

_Haunted_

O seu corpo tremia perante o que estava a acontecer, tentando teimosamente agarra-se à vida. Mas a mente de Hermione era mais forte e ela continuava a recitar o encantamento. Contrariamente ao esperado, as palavras que trauteava eram palavras bondosas e inocentes, palavras de uma pessoa apaixonada. Afinal, ela estava a fazer aquilo para o salvar a ele, para lhe permitir ter uma vida feliz. Não pensara apenas nela própria.

- Luna Lovegood – terminara o encantamento sussurrando o nome _dela_, da sortuda que ganhara um lugar eterno no coração de Ron.

Hermione abriu os olhos para partir com uma última recordação viva do mundo. Encarou Ron, imóvel devido à paragem do tempo, e Luna, que se encontrava ao lado dele brilhando como uma estrela numa noite de Verão. Emitia um brilho tão puro e ofuscante que Hermione teve de fechar outra vez os olhos, entrando numa escuridão não muito escura.

Estava, lentamente, a desaparecer daquele mundo. Não resistiu ao impulso de abrir os olhos mais uma vez, apercebendo-se que as cores começavam a ficar cada vez mais ténues e os objectos mais esbatidos, até que tudo formasse uma massa incolor e disforme em frente aos olhos cegos de Hermione.

Sentindo cada partícula do seu corpo como nunca as havia sentido, Hermione deu por si a chorar. As lágrimas brotavam-lhe dos olhos cor de chocolate sem que ela as pudesse impedir. Mas não eram lágrimas de tristeza ou de desespero ou de medo. Eram lágrimas de alegria e de liberdade e de despedida. Quando fechou os olhos, não os voltou a abrir mais.

Por fim, uma luz branca, pura e acolhedora envolveu-a, enchendo-a de uma satisfação tão profunda que ela tivera a certeza absoluta que fizera o que estava certo.

_I don't wanna fight anymore_

_Someone's walkin' out that door..._

**Nota da Autora:**

Olá!

Esta é a minha primeira one-shot e também a minha primeira song-fic, portanto tenham isso em conta quando pensarem em como a minha fic está amadora. Mas, mesmo assim, gostava de saber o que acharam, de saber a vossa opinião. Podiam mandar reviews??? Sim???

Espero que tenham gostado. Logo que ouvi pela primeira vez esta música (**"Haunted" **da cantora** Rihanna**; se puderem ouvi-la façam-no, porque combina bem com a fic e eu acho-a bem linda, embora triste.) esta ideia veio-me à cabeça e não descansei enquanto não a escrevi. Admito que é um pouco triste, simples e leve, mas gostei de a escrever e é um pequeno desabafo pessoal… Por isso, sejam sinceros na review, ok?

Muitos beijos,

Lyra


End file.
